There are a number of compounds containing acids and alcohols that are currently marketed as drugs. In certain circumstances, the presence of such functionality prevents effective drug delivery. This phenomenon could be due to a range of effects, including poor solubility and inadequate transcellular transport.
It is desirable to provide a new route of administration for drug acids and alcohols that rapidly produces peak plasma concentrations of the compounds. The provision of such a route is an object of the present invention.